


War Spoils

by Rzsie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzsie/pseuds/Rzsie
Summary: Akaashi has some deities wanting to marry him. To bad he's stubborn.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	War Spoils

Yet another deity was asking for his hand in marriage.

I mean what did Akaashi expect being the son of the Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. This was the eighth and he was only a quarter way through February. And since February was the month of love his mother needs a little bit of help in making sure all the people got paired with their other halves. Akaashi can’t wait till he can go back to Athena’s library where he can spend the rest of the year till next February. 

Akaashi is hella annoyed but hopes he hides it well as he looks down at Kuroo the son of Ares, the God of war. Who was on one knee looking at Akaashi hopefully. 

“I’m sorry Kuroo-san but I’m not interested.”As he said this he makes sure to keep what he hopes to be a kind smile on his face. 

Kuroo quickly stands up with a slightly relieved look on his face, which kind of confuses Akaashi. “Oh alright I’m sorry for taking up your time” And with that quickly walks away.

It’s not that Kuroo was not husband material. He’s actually quite attractive with is black bedhead and yellow eyes. It's just that his best friend Kenma, son of Athena , goddess of wisdom and warcraft, has the biggest crush on Kuroo. Kenma has been his friend since his mother took Akaashi with her to ask Athena for a little favor and took a liking to the boy, and ever since he spent his months of freetime with him. 

Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to the throne room opened. Out came Nike the goddess of victory and behind her a very tall man with black and white spiked up hair who had a big dorky smile on his face. Akaashi guesses that is her son, Bokuto Koutarou, known to be very loud and boisterous by the children of the gods. Behind Nike and Bokuto Aphrodite quickly walks towards Akaashi. 

His mother quickly took Akaashi in her arms nearly talking all the air out of him. As she lets him go he looks at her. Aphrodite has wavy blonde hair that went down just below her butt and has icy blue eyes that express all she is feeling with a beauty mark right below her right eye. She was a LOT stronger than her petite form hinted her to be. 

“I hope you weren’t too bored out here darling”she says with a light chuckle and a twinkle in her eyes.”Because in there I was practically dying of boredom!”

And of course with the slight racket his mother made came the attention of a lot of people in the room. Akaashi was used to it though being his mom always attracted attention wherever she went.

Somewhere behind him he heard a gasp but once again like normal ignored it. It wasn’t unusual for people to gasp at the mother and son duo being as they were god of beauty. 

“No I was actually thinking about a couple you assigned me to” Akaashi half lied. He actually was thinking about them before Kuroo asked to marry him.

“Awww my adorable son is so hard worki- Oh?” His mother was no longer looking at him but instead behind him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Confused, Akaashi looks behind him and sees Bokuto Koutarou behind him with his eyes squeezed shut and bowing with a rose in his hand.

“Please marry me!”

Akaashi blinks at him surprised. Quickly that surprise turns into annoyance as he looks down at Bokuto’s outstretched hand offering him the rose he held. The good mood that his mother put him in disappeared in a second as Akaashi snapped. 

Akaashi snatches the rose out of Bokuto’s hands harshly, throws it to the ground and stepps on it. Akaashi’s harsh glaze then moves to Bokuto’s surprised face.

“No.”He states cool as ice. Before Akaashi turns he caught the saddest look on Bokuto’s face but his anger kept him from turning back around and apologizing. He storms out the hall of gods fuming.

He heard hurried light footsteps behind him but he didn’t stop too angry to care. He felt a light grasp on his wrist which stops him and he turns around. His mother stood there fuming. Suddenly what he’d done crashed down on him. 

Before she even got the chance to open her mouth Akaashi put the palms of his hands into his eyes and crouches down into a ball with a loud groan. 

“I know, I know I should’nt have done that I’m so stupid” He said exasperated. Aphrodite slowly crouches down next to him and starts rubbing his back in slow circles.

“Hey, It’s ok I know how you feel. I’m a god of beauty too ya know.” She chuckles.

“I remember before Hephaestus and I married many people were trying to marry me too. Of course even now some people try to get with me but that's not the point. The point is that I also went through all of what your going through, I know how you feel”  
With that Akaashi peeked out of his palms to look at her. Seeing that what she was saying is working she continues.

“One time a mortal tried to marry me and I almost crushed her in my rage. Of course I felt bad afterwards so I slept with her. I think her name was Sappho but anyways I did that so I know exactly how you feel.” After her statement she smiles kindly.

“So you're telling me to sleep with Bokuto-san to make up for what happened?”He says with a blank stare.

“I mean you could. That's what I would do.”

Akaashi sighs and stands back up and slowly Aphrodite follows in his lead.

“Yeah, sorry not going to happen I don’t really sleep with people who want to marry me.”At that his mother slightly huffs and he swears he hears a low “your no fun” from her.

“Fine then go back in there and apologise to that poor boy it looks like you absolutely crushed him.”

At that Akaashi sighs and starts the small walk back to the hall of gods. Right before he enters his mother hands him a rose. He looks back at her questioning how she got the flower but she just put a finger to her lips in a shush motion with a smirk. 

He walked back into the hall with slightly clammy hands as all eyes turned to him. He looks around and spots Bokuto looking at the crushed rose sadly. He slowly walks over to him taking small steps. Hearing someone approach Bokuto looks up and his sad look suddenly changes into an ecstatic one at seeing Akaashi.

“Did you change your mind!”Bokuto shouts way too excitedly.

“Uhm sorry no, but I did come to apologise” Akaashi states feeling awkward and shuffling his feet slightly. Hearing nothing from Bokuto he continued.  
“I’m really sorry for how I acted. It was very immature and inappropriate of me and I hope you can forgive me Bokuto-san.” He then takes in a deep breath and holds out the rose for bokuto to take as he bows stiffly.

Akaashi hears a sharp intake of breath and suddenly he’s being hugged. He stutters and drops the rose in surprise.

“Aww it's ok Akaashi I forgive you! I know that was sudden so I’m sorry too!” Bokuto explodes loudly. Akaashi, not being able to breathe in the strong man's bear hug slightly wheezed in response. Bokuto, realizing that he was squeezing him to death, quickly puts him down almost shouting apologies. At this Akaashi quickly realises Bokuto has no real“inside voice”.

While trying to catch his breath behind them they hear a light ‘ahem’ and Akaashi turns around to see his mother with a smirk and an amused twinkle in her eyes. 

“That was quite the show but Keiji and I have work to do” At that he grimaces remembering the long list of names belonging to people who need to be matched this month.

“Alright then I’ll see you later Akaashi!” Bokuto states confidently with a grin. Seeing him like that Akaashi has to fight a grin himself. Instead he just nods and walks after his mother.  
______________________________________________________________________

That night as he’s thinking about the events that happened he hears a noise from his window. A few seconds later there was another, and then another. Annoyed, Akaashi gets up from his bed and opens his window only to be greeted with a rock straight to the cheek.

“HOLY SHIT I’M SO SORRY!” He heard a strangely familiar voice practically shouts from below. 

As he looks down, muttering curses under his breath while rubbing his injured cheek he spots Bokuto Koutaro himself on the ground with rocks in his hands.

“What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night Bokuto-san?”He whisper shouts back, still rubbing his cheek. 

“Please marry me Akaashi Keiji!”

Is this man out of his goddamn mind?

After getting no reply Bokuto quickly drops his rocks and walks closer to the house than grabs onto the sides of it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Akaashi hisses at the top of Bokuto's head as he starts to scale his house.

“Climbing up to your room duh.” Bokuto whisper shouts back and grins up at Akaashi. As Bokuto looks back down Akaashi’s face heats up. What the hell. When Bokuto gets to his window Akaashi steps aside to let Bokuto in who very gracefully faceplants into his bedroom floor. 

As Bokuto scrambles up from the ground Akaashi folds his arms in front of his chest with a huff.

“What do you want? And why are you even here?” He says with a slight glare. That however doesn’t put a damper on Bokuto’s good mood at all.

“I told you already! I want you to marry me!”Bokuto says with a big grin.

“RIght now?” 

“I mean if you want to!” Bokuto practically shouts way too excitedly.

“Yeah no, sorry.”

“Fine then I’ll win your heart! I am a god of victory after all!” Bokuto states with the biggest shit eating grin as Akaashi scowls at him.

“And how are you going to do that?”

“MOVIE NIGHT!” Bokuto actually shouts practically jumping up and down. Akaashi’s eyes quickly widen and he moves closer to bokuto to clamp his hand over Bokuto’s mouth trying to quiet him down.

“Are you trying to wake up my mom?” Akaashi hisses. Bokuto’s cheeks heat up slightly at the close proximity of Akaashi. Realising this he quickly lets go.

“Sorry about that.” after he says that Akaashi sighs lightly. There were a few moments of silence. ”What do you wanna watch?”  
______________________________________________________________________

As Akaashi opens his eyes he squints from the bright light shining in his eyes. He tries to turn over but something is keeping him in place. Confused he turns his head to the side. Next to him sleeping on his stomach with an arm around Akaashi’s waist was Bokuto Koutaro. 

His first instinct was to push Bokuto away but before he could he really noticed him for the first time and Akaashi’s breath was taken away. 

Bokuto looked so peaceful sleeping. His long lashes just grazing his cheekbones and his mouth slightly open. On the side of his nose Akaashi notices a lone light freckle. His black and white hair no longer spiked up but instead lay lightly on his forehead tousled from sleep.

He was beautiful.

Like a moth to a flame Akaashi slowly reached his hand out to try and touch him. His fingertips lightly graze Bokuto’s warm cheek. At the foreign touch Bokuto’s eyelashes flutter and like the genius he is, Akaashi in a panic proceeds to kick Bokuto right out of his bed. 

A yelp of surprise comes out of Bokuto as he falls off the bed with a thump and a light groan.

Realising what he’d done, Akaashi scrambles out of his bed ,thankfully still wearing his toga, and rushes over to Bokuto on the other side of the bed. He proceeds to kneel in front of Bokuto and leans over to him slightly. His hands hovering, not knowing what to do.

“Oh my gods I’m so sorry I seriously didn’t mean to do that. I’m really so sor-” Bokuto cuts off and grabs Akaashi’s hands.

“Hey it’s my fault for falling asleep in your bed last night. If anything I should be saying sorry” Bokuto says with an uncharacteristically soft tone. 

In the morning sunlight coming from the window, Bokuto's yellow eyes seemed almost to be almost golden and Akaashi found himself staring. 

Akaashi quickly snaps his gaze away embarrassed and scoots away slightly. Feeling his cheeks start to heat up he quickly cleared his throat and turned his head towards the window. 

“Uh, I think you should go. My mother will check on me soon and I don’t really want her to get the wrong idea.”While saying this Akaashi stood up rubbing the back of his neck still not looking at Bokuto. 

Akaashi finally looked down at Bokuto still on the ground and offered his hand. Bokuto's eyes gazed at Akaashi’s hand then flickered to his face. With a big smile forming on his face Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and heaved himself up.

Together they walked to the bedroom window. Bokuto had his hands on the window sill abound to haul himself out of the window but before he did he paused and looked back at Akaashi.

“Alright, but I need you to promise me one thing before I go.”

At that Akaashi hummed and gave Bokuto a curious look.

“Promise you’ll let me in tonight to watch another movie” Bokuto says with a cheeky grin.

At that Akaashi rolls his eyes and a small smile grows on his face.

“Fine I promise. But you have to promise me not to hit me with a pebble next time.” Hearing that Bokuto’s grin grew impossibly wider.

“Deal” With that Bokuto heaved himself out to the window with a grin. Akaashi heard a thump from below and stuck his head out the window spotting Bokuto.

“See you tonight Akaashi!!” Bokuto yelled up and grinned. In response waved lightly. At that Bokuto smiled and turned around and ran into the forest next to the mansion.

It's a good thing Akaashi kicked Bokuto out when he did because as soon as he was out of sight his door opened and his mother stepped in.

“Good morning Keiji!” His mother sang, already in a good mood. 

“What was that noise I heard up from up here earlier? Did you fall out of your bed or something?” She joked and winked, her tongue slightly sticking out.

“Actually that's exactly what happened” Akaashi chuckled hoping she didn’t notice him stiffen slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this ended so suddenly. I don't really know how to continue it AND I lost motivation soooo I'm just going to end it here. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways.  
> Love rzsie <3


End file.
